leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rodowód
prawo|320px .}} I już prawie zapomniała, jak bardzo brakowało jej palącego upału , skwaru i ścisku setek ludzi. Przepychanek, połajanek, targowania się z pasją braną często przez przybyszy za kłótliwość. W ani jednym miejscu podczas żadnej z podróży Taliyah nie odnalazła energii swej ojczyzny. była zdumiewająca, a wyrzeźbione lodem krajobrazy odbierały mowę, lecz nagle wspomnienie znajomej spiekoty Shurimy i tęsknota za nią uderzyła Taliyah w chwili, gdy tylko postawiła stopę na kamiennym nabrzeżu Bel'Zhun. Nieoczekiwane poczucie bliskości z tym skalistym miejscem przepłynęło przez nią intensywnie, niczym jedna z przyprawionych herbat Babajan. Promienny uśmiech rozjaśniał jej twarz, kiedy wspinała się po schodach wiodących od doków, i nie zniknął, nawet gdy mijała czarny kamień Noxtoraa. Pobyt Taliyah w Bel'Zhun nie był długi. okręty wojenne w zatoce niepokoiły ją i przywoływały złe wspomnienia. Została w mieście tylko po to, aby uzupełnić zapasy i posłuchać wieści przyniesionych z dalekich pustyń przez karawany handlowe. Większość tych plotek zaprzeczała sama sobie i przeplatała się z więcej niż domieszką fantazji; szeptało się o piaskowych wojownikach, nawałnicach wybuchających nagle z czystego nieba czy rzekach tryskających w miejscach, w których nikt nigdy nie uświadczył wody. Dzięki pomocy przyjaznych ludzi Taliyah opuściła Bel'zhun w towarzystwie silnie uzbrojonej karawany handlarzy jedwabiem z Nerimazeth i wspólnie podążyli na południe do Kenethet. Monotonny ruch karawany prowadził ją aż do kościanych suków tego miasta o złej sławie, na północne granice Sai, gdzie drogi podróżnych się wreszcie rozeszły. Co prawda przewodniczka karawany − chuda jak patyk i z oczami błyszczącymi jak wypolerowany gagat kobieta imieniem Shamara − próbowała odwieść Taliyah od pomysłu podążania dalej na południe, jednak wszystkie dyskusje zostały ucięte, gdy padło: „Rodzina mnie potrzebuje”. Taliyah kierowała się na południe od Kenethet, wzdłuż łuku, który ludzie wreszcie znowu mogli nazwać Matką Życia, wielką rzeką, która brała według podań swój początek w stolicy starożytnego imperium Shurimańskiego. Podróżując samotnie, mogła narzucić sobie szybsze tempo, podążała więc bez zwłoki za skałą jako przewodnikiem i trzymała się jej krawędzi. Z każdym zakrętem zbliżała się do Vekaury − miasta, o którym słyszała tylko tyle, że jest niemal pogrzebane pod piaskami z Sai. Shamara opisała to miejsce jako niewiele więcej niż tylko obóz rozbity w ruinach opuszczonej osady, miejsce spotkań tułaczy i nomadów. Taliyah szybko zorientowała się jednak, jak bardzo myliła się Shamara: nawet z odległości mili było jasne, że Vekaura rozkwitła na nowo. I w tym właśnie miejscu leżała umierająca kobieta. II Miejski suk tętnił barwami i dźwiękami. Energiczne krzyki targujących się i intensywna mieszanka zapachu przypraw i pieczonego mięsa niosły się w dół ulicy przykrytej markizami. przeciskała się przez tłum, ignorując nawoływania i obietnice handlarzy. Nie zdołała jej zatrzymać nawet jakaś obca ręka, która, chwyciwszy jej szatę, próbowała zaciągnąć ją w kierunku kramu pełnego jakiejś cętkowanej, pustynnej gadziny. Taliyah stała wśród setek ludzi wypełniających szeroką ulicę wiodącą ku zniszczonym miejskim murom. Aromatyczny dym z fajek starszych, pomarszczonych mężczyzn przypominających czarodziei unosił się w powietrzu jak mgła. W tłumie można było rozpoznać plemienne znaki Barbae, Zagayah i Yesheji, ale i dziesiątki takich, których Taliyah nie umiała przyporządkować. Mężczyźni z wrogich sobie plemion, jak gdyby nigdy nic, szli ramię w ramię, nie zdradzając niechęci, którą ich rody żywiły do siebie w czasach, gdy opuszczała Shurimę. − Dużo się zmieniło − pomyślała. Taliyah miała już wszystko, po co przyszła. Chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do zrujnowanego budynku, który wybrała na tymczasowe schronienie, do wschodniej części miasta. Nie uśmiechało jej się tracić tu więcej czasu, niż potrzeba, ale przyrzekła coś umierającej, a matka nauczyła ją, że obietnic się dotrzymuje. Wielka Tkaczka również nie pochwalała takich zachowań. Jutowa torba na ramieniu Taliyah wypełniona była jedzeniem: mięsem, owsem, chlebem, serem, a po jej bokach przytroczone były bukłaki z wodą i kozim mlekiem. Było tego więcej, niż potrzebowała, ale przecież musiała wykarmić nie tylko siebie. Ranna potrzebowała nabrać sił. Złota wszytego w podszewkę szaty nie zostało już wiele, ale Taliyah była blisko, wiedziała to. Czuła spokojną pewność, że każdy krok przybliżał ją do ciepłego uścisku matki i ojca. A kiedy już do nich dotrze, nie będzie potrzebowała złota. Wszystko, czego jej brakowało, znajdzie w namiocie rodziców. Taliyah, zagubiona bez reszty w swych myślach, zauważyła potężnego mężczyznę dopiero wtedy, kiedy na niego wpadła. Odbiła się niczym piłka od jego nieruchomego ciała i wylądowała bezradnie na pupie. Dziwne to było uczucie, tak jakby wejść prosto w skałę, która nie ugina się ani o milimetr. Klienci suku wydawali się wiedzieć coś na ten temat; przepływali wokół niego niczym woda, płynnie i bezkolizyjnie. był odziany w stare, poszarpane szaty, które ani trochę nie zakrywały ogromu jego ciała. W dłoni trzymał owinięty materiałem kostur zwieńczony szeroką głowicą przykrytą szmatami. Kostur był pewnie potrzebny jako wsparcie dla ciała, nogi mężczyzny były bowiem okropnie powykręcane. − Och, przepraszam − powiedziała Taliyah, podnosząc wzrok. − Nie zauważyłam pana. Spojrzał na nią spod kaptura, ale nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń o palcach owiniętych bandażami, niczym u trędowatego. Taliyah zawahała się na moment, po czym ujęła dłoń nieznajomego. Mężczyzna podniósł ją bez wysiłku. Wśród jego zakurzonych szat, zanim schował dłonie z powrotem w rękawach szaty, Taliyah dostrzegła krótki błysk złota. − Dziękuję! − powiedziała. − Powinnaś na siebie uważać, dziecko − powiedział zasmuconym głosem, tak głębokim, jakby dochodził ze środka studni. Studni smutku, który przepełniał go. − Shurima stała się niebezpieczna. III Przyglądał się młodej dziewczynie uciekającej przez suk, po czym odwrócił głowę w kierunku popękanych murów Vekaury. Wielkie kamienne bloki sięgały jego głowy; wyższe partie muru zbudowano z cegieł wypalonych słońcem i pomalowanych pod kolor. Na mieszkańcach Vekaury mur musiał robić duże wrażenie, dla niego był on jednak tylko marną kopią tego, czym mógłby być. Skierował się w stronę bramy, przyglądając się niewprawnie okrzesanemu kamieniowi, który wieńczył przejście. Sprzedawca wody, stojący pośród mosiężnego urządzenia składającego się z wirujących obręczy dostarczających mętną wodę do butelek z zielonego szkła, podniósł głowę. − Wody? − Prosto z Matki Ży... − rozpoczął, lecz na widok potężnego nieznajomego głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Mężczyzna wiedział, że nie powinien się zatrzymywać. Przywiodły go tu słowa nabazgrane krwią na ścianach wieży astrologa; wiedział, że mag wkrótce również przybędzie. Czuł obecność jednego z Wyniesionych w Vekaurze, tego, którego rodowód miał korzenie w dawnych dniach chwały, kiedy imperium sięgające od morza do morza było czymś więcej niż zgliszczami. Trzeba jak najszybciej znaleźć tę osobę, zanim znajdzie ją wróg. Krew Starożytnej Shurimy ma wielką moc; sprawiła, że wstał z martwych. Strach pomyśleć, do czego mogłaby być wykorzystana w niewłaściwych rękach. Tak, powinien iść dalej, nie zatrzymując się, a jednak przystanął. − Żyjesz wśród duchów przeszłości, wiesz o tym? − powiedział. − Duchów? − odrzekł sprzedawca wody głosem drżącym ze strachu. − Ta brama − powiedział mężczyzna, wskazując kosturem sklepienie przejścia. Smużki pyłu sfrunęły w dół przez pęknięcia muru, wzbite przez ciężkie kroki ludzi idących przez wał nad bramą. − Zbudowali ją rzemieślnicy wygnani z Icathii. Każdy kamień ociosano z tak wielką precyzją, że doskonale pasował do pozostałych, a do zbudowania muru nie potrzebowano żadnego spoiwa. − Ja... ja... nie wiedziałem o tym. − Śmiertelnicy zapominają o swej przeszłości i powierzają legendzie to, co powinno być zapamiętane − odrzekł mężczyzna. Jego głos zdradzał trud, z jakim nie pozwalał zgorzknieniu setek lat straconych na pustyni zamienić się w brutalną złość. − Czyż nie po to zbudowałem Wielką Bibliotekę? Aby zapobiec takim aktom zapomnienia? − Proszę, panie − odparł sprzedawca, wciskając niemal plecy w stojący za nim mur − opowiadasz o mitach, jak gdyby były prawdą. − Dla ciebie to mity, leczy gdy ja przybyłem tu po raz pierwszy, te mury były dopiero co wzniesioną ścianą wypolerowanego marmuru, dwustoma stopami przepięknego kamienia przerośniętego żyłami złota. Mój brat i ja wkroczyliśmy triumfalnie do miasta na czele dziesięciotysięcznej armii w zbrojach ze złota. Przeszliśmy przez tę bramę witani radosnymi okrzykami mieszkańców Vekaury. Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, po czym kontynuował opowieść: − Nie minął nawet rok, a wszystko się zmieniło. To był koniec. A może początek? Wycofałem się ze świata tak bardzo, że sam już nie umiem określić. Sprzedawca wody zbladł, próbując dostrzec rysy pod kapturem mężczyzny. Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy. − Jesteś Zaginionym Synem Pustyni! Zwą cię... Nasus? − Tak − odrzekł Nasus, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę miasta − ale jest ktoś nawet bardziej zaginiony niż ja. IV podążał za tłumem płynącym przez miasto w kierunku centralnie położonej świątyni i próbował ignorować rzucane w jego kierunku ciekawskie spojrzenia. Sama jego postura przyciągała wystarczająco uwagę, nie wspominając o tym, że sprzedawca wody zapewne rozgłosił już jego tożsamość. Shurima zawsze kryła wiele sekretów, ale dyskrecja nie była najsilniejszą stroną jej mieszkańców. Teraz zapewne okaże się, że całe miasto już wie o przybyszu, zanim ten dotrze do centrum. Tak, głupotą było zatrzymywać się, ale brak wiedzy i uznania dla historii ujawnione przez sprzedawcę wody poruszyła w Nasusie wrażliwą strunę. Cała Vekaura, podobnie jak mury i brama, była cieniem samej siebie z przeszłości. Młody cesarz obdarował onegdaj hojnie mieszkańców miasta, w którym urodziła się jego matka. W odległych czasach ogrody tarasowe i egzotyczne kwiaty zwiezione z całego imperium zdobiły budynki metropolii oszałamiającymi kolorami i roztaczały cudowną woń. Wieże pobłyskiwały srebrem i jadeitem, a chłodna woda tryskała spod ścian wielkiej świątyni i płynęła akweduktami hen, daleko, tak jakby jej strumień miał się nigdy nie kończyć. Upływający czas pozostawił tu tylko kamienny szkielet, a wspaniałe budynki obróciły się w pył. Vekaura jednak nie umarła. Na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku wieków nadal budowano tu w nadziei, że miasto jednak się odrodzi i wróci do dawnej chwały. Nasus, podążając za rosnącym wciąż tłumem, widział jednak tylko marne imitacje tego, czym kiedyś się szczycono. Budowle stworzone przez najlepszych rzemieślników były teraz niemal karykaturami siebie samych z czasów świetlanej przeszłości. Mury, wzniesione onegdaj ze skał ociosanych w idealne bloki, nadbudowano kawałkami niepasujących do siebie kamieni uzupełnionych drewnem. Zarys miasta pozostał w zasadzie ten sam, ale ogrom zmian sprawił, że Nasus czuł się jak w koszmarnym śnie, w którym wszystko, co znane i kochane, jest odbite w przerażającym krzywym zwierciadle i zamiast dawać bezpieczeństwo, budzi lęk. Słyszał osaczające go szepty, swoje imię powtarzane co rusz przez przechodniów, ale ignorował to, zmierzając aż do głównego placu w centrum. Na widok tego, co mieszkańcy Vekaury zrobili z sercem swojego miasta, dłonie Nasusa bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Na środku placu stała świątynia słońca zbudowana z piaskowca i nieociosanych skał. Sanktuarium, wzniesione ludzką ręką i na ludzką skalę, w obecnym kształcie w niczym nie przypominało gigantycznej budowli będącej onegdaj sercem imperium Shurimy. Do Wielkiej Świątyni, obiektu zazdrości Valoranu, przybywali królewscy architekci z najdalszych zakątków świata, chcąc zyskać inspirację. A teraz tak ją niby zapamiętano? Ściany sanktuarium były czarne i pobłyskiwały niczym bazalt, ale dało się dostrzec, jak bardzo nierówne były łączące panele zawiasy przytwierdzone do nieobrobionego kamienia. Słoneczny dysk zdobiący szczyt budynku odlano ze stopu brązu z miedzią, nie ze złota, i nie unosił się jak ten, pod którym Nasus przybrał swój obecny kształt. Dysk przytwierdzono linami do niesymetrycznych słupów, które podtrzymywały całą strukturę i miały w zamierzeniu nadać złudzenie lekkości. Jakaś struna w Nasusie poruszyła się gwałtownie, wzniecając wściekłość i nienawiść do mieszkańców miasta, ludzi, którzy dopuścili do obrazy imperium, za które on i wielu innych przelewało krew. Chciał nimi wszystkimi potrząsnąć, aby zrozumieli, jakiego dokonali gwałtu na majestacie przeszłości. Ale oni przecież nie wiedzieli tego, co wiedział on, nie patrzyli na świat jego oczami i nie było takiego sposobu, żeby sprawić, że zrozumieją. Przy samym dysku stał hierofant odziany w pióra i podnosił ramiona w błagalnym geście, a jego słowa ginęły bezpowrotnie w gwarze otaczającego go miasta. Czy to ten, którego szukał? V przeciął plac i stanowczym krokiem szedł w kierunku świątyni, przyglądając się nieregularnym wcięciom w każdym z jej czterech rogów. Dwóch wojowników w napierśnikach z brązu i uformowanymi na kształt pysków zwierząt hełmach z piórami strzegło podejścia do schodów i odwróciło się w kierunku nadchodzącego Nasusa. Zawahał się, gdy zrozumiał, co miały w zamyśle przypominać hełmy strażników. Oba nakrycia głowy miały wydłużone przyłbice; jedna przypominała paszczę krokodyla, druga zaś − wyszczerzony pysk szakala. Na widok Nasusa, strażnicy zrównali włócznie, po czym zaskoczeni przyglądali się przybyszowi, który nagle odgarnął na bok zniszczoną szatę i stanął przed nimi wyprostowany, nie ukrywając potęgi swojej osoby. Zbyt długo błąkał się po świecie śmiertelników zgarbiony i zawstydzony tym, jak wygląda. Za długo chował się i pokutował za swe winy w odosobnieniu; nadeszła pora wyjścia z cienia. Czas ukrywania swej prawdziwej twarzy dobiegł kresu. Nasus górujący nad strażnikami był uosobieniem potęgi i magii, jednym z Wyniesionych pochodzących z zamierzchłych czasów, gdy tacy bohaterowie jeszcze żyli między śmiertelnymi. Jego postura została wyniesiona przez potęgę Słonecznego Dysku, a słabe, umierające ciało zmienione w to należące do obsydianowego półboga z głową szakala. Klatkę piersiową i ramiona przykrywała zbroja ze szczerego złota, przyciemniała z upływem czasu, zawieszona na pasach z wytłoczonymi pieczęciami Shurimy. Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem Nasus zerwał szmaty owinięte wokół swojego kostura, ujawniając długi wojenny topór. Krawędź ostrza zabłysnęła niecierpliwie, a niebieski klejnot umieszczony pośrodku łapczywie pochłaniał światło słońca. − Z drogi! − zagrzmiał. Strażnicy skulili się ze strachu, ale nie cofnęli. Nasus westchnął i zrobił zamach swym toporem. Pierwszy strażnik, uderzony z dołu, poleciał dobre trzydzieści jardów do tyłu. Odwrotnie zadany cios przygniótł drugiego z wartowników do ziemi; mężczyzna jęczał z bólu, gdy Nasus postawił szponiastą stopę na pierwszym stopniu. Wspinał się w kierunku metalowego dysku błyszczącego w słońcu na zwieńczeniu budynku. Z każdym krokiem jego oczom ukazywała się coraz wyraźniej panorama rozpościerająca się za zniszczonymi murami Vekaury. Morze jałowych piasków ciągnęło się z trzech stron aż po horyzont. Na wschodzie ziemia marszczyła się w poszarpane pogórze porośnięte kępami wytrzymałych drzew palmowych i bhanavar, których korzenie wgryzały się setki metrów w piach w poszukiwaniu wody. Widok Shurimy jako pustkowia wypalonego słońcem zasmucił Nasusa; był tak różny od wspomnienia czasów, gdy Matka Życia użyźniała ziemię pełną witalności i energii. Może uda się wrócić życie w tą martwą pustynię, a może nie... Dlatego właśnie odnalezienie dziedzica krwi jest tak ważne. Szybko pojawili się inni strażnicy; biegli w stronę szczytu świątyni, krzycząc w języku niechybnie wywodzącym się ze staroshurimańskiego, ale nie mającym ani trochę jego melodii ani struktury. Nasus przypomniał sobie podszytą cierpieniem wspinaczkę podobną drogą, ku szczytowi Wielkiej Świątyni, podczas swojej własnej ceremonii Wyniesienia. Tocząca go choroba sprawiła, że był wtedy zbyt słaby, aby iść samodzielnie. Niósł go w ramionach jego młodszy brat. Gdy wreszcie dotarli na szczyt, słońce było niemal w zenicie, a życie uciekało z Nasusa niczym ziarnka piasku z rozbitej klepsydry. Błagał , żeby ten szedł sam i zostawił go, ale brat potrząsnął jedynie głową i wyszeptał mu do ucha ich ostatnie słowa w życiu śmiertelników, ostatnie słowa przed tym jak słońce Wzniosło ich obu. „Będę z tobą do końca.” Nawet czas nie osłabił mocy tego zapewnienia, raniącego głębiej niż jakiekolwiek ostrze. Jako śmiertelnik, Renekton był nieprzewidywalny, zdolny zarówno do wielkich aktów szlachetności i odwagi, jak i do podłych, okrutnych i brutalnych postępków. Wyniesienie dało mu siłę i moc, i to właśnie on ostatecznie zapędził zdradzieckiego maga do Grobowca Imperatorów i poświęcił samego siebie, aby ratować Shurimę. Ratować Shurimę...? Czy cokolwiek, co uczynili tego dnia, uratowało Shurimę? Azir zmarł, zamordowany przez przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, a miasto zostało zniszczone, kiedy niepowstrzymana magia przerwanego rytuału Wyniesienia zasypała je nawałnicą pustynnego piachu. Każdego dnia Nasus od nowa przeżywał chwilę, gdy pieczętował wrota Grobowca za Renektonem i , wiedząc, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej, i oddając się jednocześnie we władanie niszczącej sile wyrzutów sumienia. A teraz Xerath i Renekton byli wolni. Azir w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób pokonał śmierć i stał się jednym z Wyniesionych. Z jego woli Shurima też się odrodziła. Starożytne miasto wstało z pustynnego grobu i zdarło sen z oczu, trwający milenia. Jeśli wierzyć pustynnym plotkom, Renekton, którego Nasus znał i kochał, już nie istniał. Miast tego powrócił ten szaleniec z przeszłości, morderca bez skrupułów nieznający litości. − I to wszystko moja wina − szepnął. Nasus dotarł na szczyt; starał się nie myśleć o istocie, którą stał się jego brat, bestii ryczącą jego imię ponad palącymi piaskami pustyni. Bestię, z którą będzie musiał się zmierzyć. VI dotarł na szczyt świątyni. Papierowe paski wotywne wirowały wokół jego ramion i pasa. Oparł topór na kamieniu i rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła. Światło słoneczne odbijało się od Słonecznego Dysku łamanymi promieniami, uwydatniając nierówną i chropowatą powierzchnię metalu. Liny podtrzymujące dysk były z tej odległości boleśnie oczywiste, a niewprawność budowniczych kuła w oczy. Dach świątyni pozbawiono jakichkolwiek ozdób; brak było potężnego podium z niebiańskim sklepieniem, nieobecne akwaforty przedstawiające dawnych bohaterów Wyniesionych w tym świętym miejscu. Między Nasusem a hierofantem stało dziesięciu wojowników w zbrojach z brązu przykrytych zakurzonymi pelerynami. Duchowny był wysokim, szczupłym człowiekiem w długiej szacie z opalowych piór z szerokimi rękawami wyglądającymi jak skrzydła i kapturem do złudzenia przypominającym dziób. Twarz pod kapturem była mieszczańska, sroga, bezlitosna. Zupełnie jak twarz . − Jesteś Nasus? − spytał hierofant. Głos jego był głęboki i władczy, dało się w nim jednak wyczuć strach. Jedną rzeczą było szczycenie się boskim pochodzeniem, a zupełnie inną − stanięcie z bogiem twarzą w twarz. − Samo to, że pytasz, oznacza że zbyt długo mnie tu nie było... Tak, jestem Nasus. Ważniejsze pytanie brzmi: kim ty jesteś? Kapłan wyprostował się i wypchnął do przodu pierś niczym walczący ptak. − Jestem Azrahir Thelamu z Gildii Sokolego Imperatora, Głos Vekaury, Oświecony, Ten, co Kroczy w Jasności i Strażnik Świętego Ognia. Niosący Poranną Zorzę i... − Z Gildii Sokolego Imperatora? − przerwał kapłanowi Nasus. − Twierdzisz, że jesteś potomkiem Imperatora Azira? − Nie twierdzę, jestem − odparł głosem zdradzającym wracającą pewność siebie hierofant. − Więc mów, po co przybywasz. Nasus kiwnął głową i ujął topór. Trzymał go teraz obiema dłońmi równolegle do ziemi. − Przybyłem przelać twoją krew. VII uderzył toporem o kamienie, wzburzając chmurę pyłu. Cząsteczki kurzu wisiały w powietrzu niczym odłamki gwiazd, otaczając hierofanta i jego strażników świetlistymi kręgami. – Co ty wyprawiasz? - krzyknął kapłan. − Mówiłem już, przybyłem przelać twoją krew. Wirujące kręgi pyłu gwałtownie zamieniły się w huragan. Wojownicy unieśli ręce do twarzy, próbując je ochronić przed piachem, a oślepiony i przyduszony kapłan zgiął się w pół, gdy burza piaskowa wyła wokół niego z wściekłością. Taka siła mogłaby zamienić całe stado Eka'Sul w szkielety w ciągu kilku chwil. Zbroja była zupełnie bezużyteczna w konfrontacji z piachem, który wciskał się w każdą szczelinę i szorował ciało niczym tarka. Słoneczny dysk kołysał się niespokojnie pośród wywołanej nagle burzy, a podtrzymujące go liny naprężyły z jękiem. Nasus pozwolił piaskowej furii porwać go i wypełnić; jego ramiona nabrzmiały siłą, a ciemne ciało urosło, będąc jakby manifestacją wściekłości pustyni. Cała jego sylwetka wydawała się powiększać, przerażać, narzucać, tak jak ponoć postacie pierwszych Wyniesionych. Nasus zaatakował nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, uderzając niemal na oślep. Co rusz płaska strona jego topora natrafiała na ciało któregoś ze strażników. Nasus nie chciał ich zabić, to w końcu byli synowie Shurimy, pragnął tylko usunąć ich z drogi. Kroczył powoli nad ich zwijającymi się w bólu ciałami, zmierzając w stronę kapłana, który leżał skulony z dłońmi bezskutecznie próbującymi ochronić zakrwawioną twarz przed smagającym biczem burzy piaskowej. Nasus podszedł do niego i podniósł za skórę na karku jak szczeniaka, unosząc na wysokość swojej twarzy. Stopy hierofanta wisiały bezwładnie w powietrzu, jego skóra starta była do żywego, a po twarzy ciekły krwawe łzy. Nasus podszedł bliżej do słonecznego dysku. Z tej odległości było oczywiste, że to tylko marna kopia, ale przynajmniej odbijała promienie słoneczne. To musiało wystarczyć. − Twierdzisz, że płynie w tobie krew ? Zaraz się przekonamy − rzekł Nasus. Kapłan wydał z siebie przeraźliwy wrzask, kiedy rozgrzana powierzchnia dysku dotknęła skóry jego twarzy. Nasus odrzucił kapłana na bok niczym szmacianą kukłę i wpatrywał się w czerwone strużki krwi spływającej po dysku z sykiem. Wysychała szybko, zostawiając po sobie jedynie wątły zapach i brązowe strupy. − Twoja krew nie jest krwią Wyniesionych − powiedział Nasus ze smutkiem. − Nie ciebie szukam. Mówiąc to, Nasus wychwycił kątem oka delikatną niebieską poświatę nad powierzchnią dysku. Metal odbijał światło pochodzące z dużej odległości. Zmrużył powieki. Odwrócił się i wbił wzrok w horyzont. Gdzieś na jego granicy wisiała chmura pyłu wzbitego stopami oddziałów maszerujących mężczyzn. Słoneczne promienie tańczyły na ostrzach włóczni i odbijały się od wypolerowanych zbroi. Ciszę przeszyło miarowe dudnienie; ktoś bił w tarabany, ktoś dął w bitewne rogi. Z pyłu zaczęły się wyłaniać niezdarne bestie, ryczące stworzenia skrępowane sznurami i wiedzione przez mężczyzn uzbrojonych w postrzępione ostrza. Zwierzęta były okryte zwapnionymi zbrojami i wyposażone w zakręcone rogi, czy może ciosy. Ich rola była jasna − miały być żywymi taranami, zdolnymi roznieść zniszczone już mury Vekaury w pył. W drugiej linii za bestiami, ukryte za ścianą rzeźbionych totemów, na miasto maszerowały grupy wojowników. Było ich najmniej pięciuset: harcownicy, łucznicy na koniach, piechota dzierżąca łuskowate tarcze i ciężkie topory. Nasus wyczuwał wyraźnie okowy potężnej siły pętającej to zbiorowisko mężczyzn, którzy bez niej skoczyliby sobie do gardeł. Wyczuł też obecność magii, na którą jego ciało natychmiast zareagowało wyostrzeniem każdego zmysłu, a w ustach pojawił się metaliczny posmak. Słyszał szemranie setek głosów, niedoskonałości metalowego dysku kuły w oczy, a każde ziarnko piasku wbijało się niczym cienka igła pod wykrzywionymi szponiastymi stopami. Nagła fala silnego zapachu świeżo utoczonej krwi uderzyła w nozdrza; zapach niósł wspomnienie dawnych czasów i pobrzmiewał echem zapomnianej historii. Wiódł go na wschód miasta, do miejsca gdzie szczerbate mury przechodziły w zalesione wzgórze. Źródłem tej magii i dysponentem siły wiążącej armię była istota zakuta w żelazne okowy i skorupy starożytnego sarkofagu, unosząca się nad tłumem, emanująca skrzącą się energią i czarną magią. Zdrajca Shurimy i architekt jej upadku. . VIII Zrujnowany dom na wschodnim krańcu Vekaury nie miał dachu i tonął przysypany piachem pustyni, mógł się jednak poszczycić czterema ścianami, a rosnące wokół drzewa dawały przyjemny cień. Pakunek należący do czekał w rogu budynku, gotowy do dalszej drogi. Wypełniono go po brzegi zapasami suszonego mięsa na co najmniej kilka tygodni, ubraniami, kamykami zebranymi w całym Valoranie, a po jego bokach przytwierdzono bukłaki z wodą i kozim mlekiem. Taliyah uklękła w cieniu przy boku rannej i uchyliła bandaże. Skrzywiła się na widok zaschniętej krwi okalającej szew, który zbierał skórę po bokach głębokiej rany. Rana wyglądała jak zadana mieczem, jednak nie można było mieć co do tego pewności. Taliyah ostrożnie zdjęła z kobiety zbroję i umyła jej ciało najdelikatniej, jak umiała. Głębokie okaleczenie na boku nie było jedynym świadectwem wojennej przeszłości rannej; jej ciało było w zasadzie jedną wielką blizną. Prócz jednego, wszystkie ślady były z przodu ciała. Kimkolwiek była ta wojowniczka, jedno było pewne, tylko raz nie stanęła ze swym przeciwnikiem twarzą w twarz. Taliyah zmieniła opatrunek, a ranna, jęknąwszy, zapadła na powrót w głęboki sen zdolny uleczyć wszystko, czego doświadczyła na pustyni. − Jesteś wojowniczką − szepnęła − więc walcz. Walcz o życie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy kobieta nawet usłyszała jej słowa, ale miała nadzieję, że mówiąc do niej, pomoże jej duszy wrócić do ciała. Sam akt mówienia do kogoś dał Taliyah przyjemność, nawet jeśli rozmówca w odpowiedzi mamrotał jedynie na wpół zrozumiałe, urwane zdania o imperatorze i umieraniu. Od kiedy opuściła w Ionii, Taliyah była sama, w ciągłym ruchu, opuszczając każde kolejne miejsce na mapie swojej podróży tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Jej pobyt w Vekaurze był dłuższy, niż planowała; powinna była zatrzymać się tylko po zapasy, ale jakoś nie potrafiła zostawić nieprzytomnej kobiety samej. Potrzeba jak najszybszego odnalezienia rodziny była przemożna, jednak Taliyah pamiętała również nauki Wielkiej Tkaczki, że wszyscy są połączeni niewidzialną nicią we wspólny wątek życia. Zgoda na osłabienie jednej nici oznacza pozwolenie na rozpad całej tkaniny. Dlatego właśnie należało dotrzymać słowa danego rannej i zostać przy jej boku, mimo że narastająca tęsknota za bliskimi dławiła coraz bardziej. Taliyah odgarnęła ciemne kosmyki włosów z rozpalonego czoła nieznajomej i patrzyła na jej twarz, zastanawiając się nad biegiem wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do tego, że została sama, ranna, na wpół pogrzebana żywcem w piasku na krańcach Sai. Była ładna, ale miała w sobie coś twardego, czego nie zmiękczył nawet brak przytomności. Jej skóra była ogorzała jak u rodowitej Shurimanki i kontrastowała z wręcz jaskrawymi, niebieskimi oczami. − No cóż, póki się nie obudzisz, niewiele mogę dla ciebie zrobić − westchnęła Taliyah. W dotychczasowej ciszy stopniowo zaczęło się wyróżniać miarowe dudnienie dochodzące z zachodu. Na jego tle dało się słyszeć zgrzyt trących o siebie kamieni. W pierwszej chwili Taliyah była przekonana, że dźwięki zwiastują trzęsienie ziemi, lecz im dłużej się w nie wsłuchiwała, tym bardziej przypominały one raczej lawinę, jedną z setek, których doświadczyła. Patrząc na stan zabudowań Vekaury, nie byłoby zaskoczeniem, gdyby hałas był spowodowany zawaleniem się któregoś ze zniszczonych budynków. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie ucierpiał. − Cooo... co się dzieje? Gdzie jestem? Taliyah się odwróciła. Ranna podniosła się na posłaniu, rozglądała się i wyciągała ręce, jakby w poszukiwaniu. − Jesteś w Vekaurze. Znalazłam cię za miastem, krwawiłaś i byłaś bliska śmierci. − Gdzie moja broń? − ożywiła się kobieta. Taliyah wskazała na ścianę za nią, gdzie wisiała dziwna broń kobiety, owinięta w skórę i ukryta pod kocem we wzory ptaków. − Tam − wyjaśniła − chciałam usunąć ją z drogi. Jest tak ostra, że bałam się o nią potknąć i zranić sobie stopę. − Kim jesteś? − rzuciła podejrzliwie nieznajoma. − Na imię mi Taliyah. – Czy ja cię znam? Czy twoje plemię chce mojej śmierci? Taliyah zmarszczyła czoło. − Nie. Nie sądzę. Jesteśmy pasterzami. Tkaczami i podróżnikami. Nie życzymy nikomu śmierci. − W takim razie jesteście chyba jedyni − odpowiedziała kobieta i wypuściła z płuc powietrze, ciężko, powoli. Można się było tylko domyślać, jak bardzo musiało ją boleć. Poprawiła się na posłaniu, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas cierpienia. − Dlaczego ktoś miałby życzyć ci śmierci? − zapytała Taliyah. − Zabiłam wielu ludzi. Bo mi za to płacono, bo wchodzili mi w drogę... Ostatnio głównie dlatego, że bardzo nerwowo reagowali na informację, że nie wrócę. − Nie wrócisz gdzie? Kobieta przeszyła Taliyah badawczym spojrzeniem swych niebieskich oczu, dostrzegając w niej ból i chaos. − Do miasta − odpowiedziała. − Miasta, które powstało z piasków. − A więc to prawda? − odparła Taliyah. − To prawda, że Shurima się odrodziła? Widziałaś jej odrodzenie? − Na własne oczy... − przyznała kobieta. − Wielu ludzi teraz powraca. Widziałam głównie plemiona ze wschodu i południa, ale jestem pewna, że niedługo zjawią się też pozostali. − Ludzie powracają? − Każdego dnia jest ich więcej. − A ty, dlaczego nie chcesz wracać? − Męczysz mnie tymi wszystkimi pytaniami. Taliyah wzruszyła ramionami. − Zadawanie pytań to pierwszy krok do zrozumienia. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. − Masz rację. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby wiedzieć, kogo pytać. Niektórzy odpowiadają za pomocą miecza. − Ty też? − Tak, ja też. Czasami. Tobie daruję, skoro uratowałaś mi życie. − W takim razie, zapytam o coś jeszcze. − O co? − O twoje imię. − Sivir − odpowiedziała kobieta głosem pełnym bólu. Taliyah znała to imię; mało kto w Shurimie go nie znał. Zgadzało się z podejrzeniami, których nabrała już wcześniej, patrząc na jej nietypową broń o skrzyżowanych ostrzach. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale na tle wcześniejszych odgłosów spadających kamieni pojawił się nowy dźwięk. Było to coś bardzo rzadkiego w jej ojczyźnie, za to na porządku dziennym na wybrzeżach Ionii, norach Noxus i wśród lodowatych wód Freljordu. Odruchowo spojrzała na swoją torbę, obliczając w myślach czas potrzebny na opuszczenie miasta. Sivir również usłyszała ten dźwięk i zareagowała próbami stanięcia o własnych siłach. Wysiłek był na granicy jej wytrzymałości; odkaszlnęła, a jej czoło zalało się potem. − Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa nigdzie iść − powiedziała Taliyah. − Słyszałaś? − zapytała Sivir. − Tak, oczywiście. Brzmi jak krzyk wielu ludzi jednocześnie. Sivir skinęła głową. − Tak, dokładnie. IX Z otwartego nieba lał się ogień. Kule biało-niebieskich płomieni spływały z rozpostartych ramion niczym głazy spadające w lawinie. Jedna z nich uderzyła w suk, rozpryskując się na miliony mniejszych, a każda z nich wznieciła pożar tam, gdzie zakończyła swój lot. Ciała ludzi na targu zajęły się niczym podpałka i co rusz wyskakiwały, wijąc się, w powietrze. Obrazu piekła na ziemi dopełniał nieokiełznany śmiech Xeratha, niepohamowane szaleństwo znajdujące rozkosz w cierpieniu innych. Jak to możliwe, że nie dostrzegłem w nim zła? dobiegły przeraźliwe krzyki mieszkańców miasta, a jego wcześniejszy gniew na nich zniknął bez śladu. Mury miasta padały jak domki z kart pod uderzeniami rogów rozjuszonych bestii, nacierających z siłą zdolną niemal zatrząść ziemią. Oddziały lekko uzbrojonych wojowników wlewały się do miasta przez powstałe rumowisko; ich wycie i wrzaski zdradzały podniecenie na myśl o nadchodzącej rzezi. Nasus zakręcił toporem i zbiegł w dół, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Główny plac miasta wypełniony był ludźmi biegnącymi tu z zachodu, napędzanymi śmiertelnym strachem. Tuż za nimi dało się słyszeć szczęk oręża i krzyki żołnierzy głodnych krwi. Mieszczanie szukali jakiegokolwiek schronienia, barykadowali się w budynkach okalających plac i zatrzaskiwali okiennice w nadziei, że zapewni im to bezpieczeństwo. Nasus widział już niejedno zdobywane siłą miasto i nie łudził się, że mieszkańcy mogą liczyć na litość. Xerath nie spocznie, póki się nie upewni, że każdego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko z Vekaury spotkała zasłużona jego zdaniem śmierć. Tymczasem na miasto spadały kolejne kule ognia, krzyki stawały się coraz bardziej desperackie, a powietrze wypełniało się zapachem spalonego mięsa. Kamienie kruszyły się i topiły, spływając w kaskadach, sterowane magiczną siłą. Ciemne chmury gęstego dymu kłębiły się nad płonącym targiem. Nasus przeciskał się przez przerażony tłum na wschód, podążając za zapachem krwi. Hierofant to była pomyłka, oszust z krwią rozwodnioną przez dziesiątki pokoleń, ale ten, którego Nasus wyczuwał teraz... Ten był silny. Słyszeć się dało bicie jego serca, pobrzmiewającego w piersi śmiertelnika niczym grzmot. Pochodził wprost od cesarzy i wojowniczych królowych, kobiet i mężczyzn o wielkiej sile i niezaspokojonej ambicji. Tak, ten tu miał krew bohatera. Tłum krzyczał imię Nasusa, błagając o pomoc, on jednak szedł dalej, wiedząc, że ma do wykonania ważniejsze zadanie. Słońce dało mu nowe życie, aby służył Shurimie, walczył za nią i jej ludzi. To, co czynił, było wypełnianiem tej misji, jednak pozostawienie mieszkańców Shurimy bezbronnych w obliczu zagłady poruszyło w nim znajomą strunę i zaowocowało poczuciem winy. Ilu jeszcze zostawisz na śmierć? Nasus starał się odepchnąć te natrętne myśli, przechodząc przez zrujnowane, zasypane piachem miasto. O większość budynków upomniała się już pustynia; stały się czymś niewiele więcej niż plątaniną rozbitych fundamentów i ściętych kikutów kolumn. Nasus szedł w stronę dudnienia przypominającego bicie gigantycznego serca, ignorując pustynnych rabusiów rozpierzchających się na jego widok. Z każdym jego krokiem miasto przerzedzało się i ginęło coraz widoczniej pod wdzierającym się w nie piaskiem. Zatrzymał się przy rozpadającym się budynku, który kiedyś służył chyba jako łaźnia − ściany były grubsze i mocniejsze niż te należące do okolicznych domów. Pochylił się i wszedł do środka. Niemal od razu wyczuł zapach potu i krwi dwóch istot wewnątrz. Jedna z nich była młoda, druga − o duszy tak starej jak dusza samego Nasusa. Poczuł się tak, jakby po latach niewidzenia spotkał dawnego przyjaciela. w szerokim płaszczu typowym dla terenów zza wschodniego oceanu przeszła przez drzwi. To była ta sama dziewczyna, z którą Nasus rozmawiał na suku. Czuł jej strach, ale i determinację, gdy jej dłonie zaczęły poruszać się w kółko, tak jakby tkała nici niewidzialnej magii. Ziemia zadrżała, a kamienie u stóp dziewczyny rozpoczęły przedziwny taniec, z każdym ruchem delikatnie strząsając z siebie piasek. Za dziewczyną, w głębi pomieszczenia, Nasus dostrzegł kobietę próbującą wstać, łapiącą się kurczowo ścian. Jej tunika była przesiąknięta krwią sączącą się z poważnej, ale nie śmiertelnej rany. − Jestem Nasus, Opiekun Piasków − powiedział. Oczy dziewczyny zdradziły, że potwierdził tylko jej wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Nie poruszyła się. − Z drogi, dziewko. − Nie. Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić. Złożyłam obietnicę. Nasus zakręcił toporem i zawiesił go na plecach. Zrobił krok naprzód. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, a wokół jej stóp jęły się tworzyć kręgi, jak na wodzie, do której ciśnięto kamień. Skała odchodziła od podłoża płatami, niczym stary tynk z muru. Ziemia pękła, a szczelina szybko dotarła do ścian i zaczęła zmierzać ku resztkom dachu. Nasus spotkał się już kiedyś z takim darem. Był wtedy jeszcze śmiertelnikiem, a skutki tej magii niemal nie pozbawiły go życia. Ranna kobieta była w szoku. Wydawała się być zupełnie nieświadoma zdolności swej towarzyszki. − Masz moc, aby rozłupać skały Shurimy − powiedział Nasus. − Tak. I jeśli natychmiast się nie cofniesz, rozwalę również ciebie − odpowiedziała, unosząc brew. Nasus uśmiechnął się, słysząc takie dictum. − Masz serce bohaterki, ale nie jesteś tą, której szukam. Władasz wielką siłą, ale na twoim miejscu uciekłbym z miasta jak najszybciej, zanim Xerath ci ją skradnie. Pobladła. − Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Dałam słowo, że będę chronić , a Wielka Tkaczka nie lubi, gdy się łamie obietnice. − Jeśli ją chronisz, to wiedz, że ja też nie przyszedłem jej skrzywdzić. − Czego w takim razie chcesz? − Jestem tu, by ją ocalić. Sivir zaczęła kuśtykać w stronę dziewczyny. Jej cierpienie było widoczne z daleka; Nasus podziwiał jednak jej siłę woli, która pchała ją do wykonania kolejnych kroków. Z drugiej strony, nie powinno go to zaskakiwać − przecież w jej żyłach płynęła czysta krew Starożytnej Shurimy. − Kim jest ten Xerath? − zapytała tymczasem dziewczyna. − Czarnoksiężnikiem. I to takim, który już w tym momencie za dużo o tobie wie. Sivir pokiwała głową i odwróciła się ku Taliyah, kładąc swą dłoń pokrytą zrogowaciałą skórą na jej ramieniu. − Zawdzięczam ci życie, ale nie będą niczyją dłużniczką. Uznajmy, że wypełniłaś to, co obiecałaś. Teraz już dam sobie radę. Twarz Taliyah rozświetliła się w nagłym uczuciu ulgi, ale i niepewności. − Doceniam twój gest, ale przecież nie jesteś nawet w stanie chodzić! − odrzekła. − Pozwól mi przynajmniej pomóc ci się wydostać z miasta. − Zgoda − kiwnęła głową Sivir i zwróciła twarz na powrót do Nasusa. Wykonała kilka szybkich ruchów ręką, ujawniając skrzyżowane ostrza ze szczerego złota, ozdobione w środku szmaragdem. To nie była broń zwykłego śmiertelnika. − Mam trochę dosyć ludzkiej pomocy i ratunku − wycedziła. − Taka pomoc nigdy nie jest bezinteresowna. Może zatem powiesz mi, czego tak naprawdę chcesz, wielkoludzie? − Chcę chronić twoje życie − odrzekł Nasus. − Dam sobie radę i bez twojej pomocy. − Rana na twym boku sprawia, że śmiem wątpić. Jesteś... − To? − przerwała mu Sivir. − To tylko efekt drobnego nieporozumienia; niektórzy głupcy po prostu nie potrafią zrozumieć znaczenia słowa „Nie”. Wierz mi, nie z takich obrażeń wychodziłam bez szwanku. Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Ostatnimi czasy przeznaczenie chroni mnie lepiej, niż na to czasem zasługuję. Nasus pokręcił głową. Ludzie nie mieli pojęcia o przeznaczeniu. − Przyszłość nie jest wykuta w kamieniu − powiedział. − Jest jak rozgałęziająca się rzeka, której bieg może się zmienić w każdej chwili. Nawet ci, których los jest zapisany w gwiazdach, jeśli tylko nie są ostrożni, mogą nagle spostrzec, że rzeka ich życia wpłynęła na martwy ląd. − Czy wiesz, do kogo należała ta broń? − dodał, wskazując dłonią błyszczące ostrze Sivir. − A jakie to ma znaczenie? Ważne, że teraz jest moja. − To Chalicar − wyjaśnił Nasus − niegdyś własność Setaki, Wojowniczej Królowej Potęgi Wyniesionych. To imię znaczyło kiedyś bardzo wiele. Przez trzy stulecia cieszyłem się przywilejem walki u jej boku. O jej osiągnięciach głosiło wiele pieśni, ale wnosząc po twojej minie − już zapomnianych. − O martwych się zapomina − wzruszyła ramionami Sivir. Nasus zignorował tę uwagę i ciągnął swą opowieść: − Pustynny słupnik przepowiedział jej onegdaj, że doczeka dnia, gdy imperator Shurimy będzie rządził całym światem. To sprawiło, że poczuła się niezniszczalna; do zdobycia całego świata było nam wtedy daleko. Zbytnia pewność siebie była przyczyną jej zguby − poległa noc przed zagładą Icathii. Trzymałem ją w ramionach, a światło w niej gasło. Gdy odeszła, ułożyłem ja do wiecznego snu głęboko na pustyni. Położyłem jej na piersi tę właśnie broń. − Jeśli jesteś tu po to, by mi ją odebrać, to mamy problem, ty i ja − odrzekła Sivir. Ledwo skończyła mówić, Nasus padł na kolana i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. − Jesteś jedną z Wyniesionych. Masz prawo do tej broni, prawo dane ci przez cesarską krew płynącą w twych żyłach. Ta krew wróciła do żywych Azira i całą Shurimę. To musi coś znaczyć. − Nie, nie musi − warknęła Sivir. − Nigdy nie prosiłam Azira o przywrócenie mnie. Nie jestem mu nic winna. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tobą czy tym, jak mu tam, Xerathem. − To, czego chcesz czy nie chcesz, nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia − odparł Nasus. − Xerath zabije cię nie pytając o nic. Przecież właśnie dlatego tu przybył, żeby zetrzeć ostatnie ślady krwi Azira z powierzchni ziemi. − Czego w zasadzie chce Azir? Co ona ma z tym wspólnego? − wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Taliyah. − Jakie są jego plany? Uczynić z nas wszystkich niewolników? − Ona zadaje mnóstwo pytań − mruknęła Sivir. Nasus się zawahał. − Jeśli mam być szczery, nie znam planów Azira. Dla mnie wystarczy, że powstanie przeciw Xerathowi, a wy macie wybór: odsłonić karki i czekać na cios albo walczyć o przetrwanie. Sivir podniosła tunikę, pokazała Nasusowi przesiąknięte krwią bandaże i skrzywiła twarz w uśmiechu. − Nigdy nie byłam potulna, ale nie mam zamiaru walczyć z niczym więcej niż sen. Przynajmniej chwilowo. − Musisz przeżyć − odpowiedział − i musisz być gotowa. − Gotowa na co? − zapytała. Jednocześnie wraz z Taliyah zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. − Na bitwę o Shurimę. Dlatego teraz musimy uciekać. Wojska Xeratha wytną tu wszystkich, całą ludność Vekaury, w pień. − A cóż w tym mieście takiego specjalnego? − wzruszyła ramionami Taliyah. − Ona − odpowiedział Nasus, kiwnąwszy głową w kierunku Sivir − szukają jej. Wyraz twarzy Sivir się zmienił. Westchnęła głęboko i powoli i rzuciła: - Nasus, tak? Jako dziecko słuchałam legend o tobie. Opowieści o wojnie i heroizmie. Wszystkie te historie głosiły, że wraz z bratem byłeś obrońcą Shurimy. Czy to prawda? − Tak. Legendy nie kłamią. Ja i Renekton walczyliśmy o Shurimę przez wiele stuleci. Sivir zrobiła krok w jego kierunku. Jej twarz przybrała wyraz władczej determinacji, przypominając oblicze w dniu, kiedy wbrew kultywowanej przez wieki tradycji rozkazał kapłanom przygotować Słoneczny Dysk do ceremonii Wyniesienia jego samego. − Walcz zatem. Walcz za Shurimę również teraz − powiedziała butnie. − Synowie i córki pustyni umierają. Jeśli jesteś tym bohaterem, o którym słyszałam całe życie, twoim obowiązkiem jest ich ratować. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie to spotkanie. Apel Sivir do jego poczucia obowiązku odniósł jednak skutek; Nasus poczuł, jak gdzieś w głębi rozpala się dawno zapomniane uczucie. Pozwolił mu rozlać się po sercu i zrozumiał, jak straszliwie zagubiony czuł się przez te wszystkie długie, samotne lata po upadku i ponownym odrodzeniu Shurimy. − Masz moje słowo, że tak właśnie uczynię − powiedział uroczyście, sięgając jednocześnie ku zapięciu medalionu zwisającego z jego szyi na skórzanym rzemieniu. − Jeśli ruszycie bez zwłoki, daję słowo, że zostanę i zrobię wszystko, aby ochronić lud Vekaury. Medalion Nasusa ozdobiony był jadeitem. Intensywna morska zieleń kamienia przetykana była miejscami żyłkami złota. Kamień emanował delikatnym, pulsującym niczym bijące serce światłem. − Weź to − powiedział Nasus, wyciągając dłoń z medalionem ku Sivir. − Noś go, a ukryje cię przed wzrokiem Xeratha. Nie będzie działał wiecznie, ale może zdążę. − Zdążysz? − zapytała Sivir. − Zdążę cię znowu odnaleźć. X opuścił ruiny w pośpiechu, bojąc się, że zmieni zdanie. Wiedział jednak, że im bardziej zwróci uwagę i jego wojowników na siebie, tym większe szanse na ucieczkę będą miały i . Kobiety patrzyły za nim, ale się nie odwrócił. Podążał za krzykami mieszkańców Vekaury w stronę płonącego centrum osady. Z każdym krokiem, na widok martwych ciał kobiet i mężczyzn zakatowanych przez wojska, rósł gniew Nasusa. Każde z tych ciał było dodatkowym powodem, by wyrównać rachunki z Xerathem. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o spotkaniu z magiem, jakby przeszła przez niego fala strachu. Stał już kiedyś, on i jego brat, naprzeciw Xeratha. Nie mogliśmy go pokonać nawet we dwójkę. Jak mam zatem pokonać go sam? Grupa pięciu wojowników blokowała wyjście z placu. Zwróceni byli do Nasusa plecami, lecz świst dobywanego z pochwy topora przykuł ich uwagę. Powinni być przerażeni perspektywą walki z Wyniesionym, ale niebieski płomień Xeratha płonął w ich oczach i sprawiał, że nie znali strachu. Ruszyli na Nasusa, dzierżąc zakrwawione miecze i włócznie. Odparł ich atak niskim zamachem topora, który już za pierwszym uderzeniem rozpłatał trzech z nich na pół. Dwóch pozostałych zakończyło życie równie błyskawicznie: jeden uderzony w tors z taką siłą, że ciało zostało przebite na wylot, drugiemu Nasus zacisnął na głowie swe potężne szczęki, nagryzł i rozłupał czaszkę niczym orzech. Nasus wkroczył na główny plac. Rzędy jeszcze ocalałych mieszkańców Vekaury klęczały przed świątynią, z głowami opuszczonymi niczym podczas obrzędu. Żołnierze skąpani we krwi wymachiwali włóczniami w kierunku świetlistego, okrutnego bożka na szczycie budowli. Ciało Xeratha płonęło żywym ogniem, zawieszone w powietrzu, a resztki słonecznego dysku topiły się z sykiem. Hierofant unoszący się przed magiem wił się z przeraźliwym krzykiem. − Wy, śmiertelnicy, jesteście tacy głupi − zagrzmiał Xerath, odrywając po kawałku ciało od kości kapłana. − Dlaczego uznałeś, że wywodzisz się od ? Tak bezwartościowe pochodzenie? − XERATH! − Głos Nasusa odbił się echem przez plac. Wojownicy się odwrócili, ale nie ruszyli do ataku. Zapadła cisza, a nienawiść płynąca od maga zalała Nasusa niczym fala przypływu. Szczątki ciała hierofanta paliły się mocnym płomieniem, pozostawiając popiół wirujący w gorącym powietrzu wokół Xeratha. Nasus szedł wolno przez plac, z toporem przyciśniętym do boku, czując na sobie spojrzenia innych. − Oczywiście, to ty, któż by inny − przemówił Xerath głosem słodkim jak miód, głosem śmiertelnika, którym kiedyś był. − Któż by inny niż tchórz, który zamknął mnie na stulecia w ciemnicy? − Zamierzam zrobić to ponownie − odrzekł Nasus. Płomień trawiący maga błysnął większym blaskiem. − O ile się nie mylę, miałeś wtedy swojego ukochanego braciszka za pomocnika. A skoro już o tym mowa, widziałeś się z od czasu, gdy nasze wspólne więzienie zostało otwarte? − Nie waż się wypowiadać jego imienia. − Widziałeś, co się z nim stało? Nasus nie odpowiedział. Słuchać jedynie było śmiech Xeratha, dźwięczący niczym oręż ścierającego się wojska. − Oczywiście, że nie widziałeś − zaśmiał się mag. − Zarżnąłby cię w mgnieniu oka. Powiedziawszy to, Xerath spłynął w dół walących się ścian świątyni. Płomienie pełzły mu po ramionach, po czym odlatywały niczym świetliki. Wojownicy zdominowani przez magię stali bez ruchu, jak gdyby byli odlani ze spiżu. To nie była potyczka dla śmiertelników. − Siła, która w tobie mieszka, nie tobie była przeznaczona. Wiesz, że czekała na Azira − wycedził Nasus, idąc powoli w stronę Xeratha. − Nie ty byłeś wybrańcem Słońca. − Nie był nim również Renekton, a i tak został Wyniesiony. − Nie waż się wypowiadać jego imienia. − Twój brat był słaby, ale chyba sam o tym wiedziałeś − wysyczał Xerath, zbliżając się do Nasusa. − Poddał się szybciej i łatwiej, niż oczekiwałem. Wystarczyło mu przypomnieć, jak go opuściłeś, jak go skazałeś na ciemność. Jak go uwięziłeś z największym wrogiem i zostawiłeś na śmierć. Nasus wiedział, że słowa maga były tylko prowokacją, ale nagła fala nienawiści zasnuła mu oczy czerwoną mgłą, oślepiając na wszystko poza obezwładniającym pragnieniem zniszczenia Xeratha. Stali tak naprzeciw siebie, na głównym placu miasta, dwóch Wyniesionych z czasów poza czasem, wojownik z rodu królów i czarnoksiężnik władający żywą magią. XI Pierwszy zaatakował . Jego ciało ruszyło nagle, osiągając w mgnieniu oka prędkość błyskawicy. Niemal wystrzelił w powietrze, a topór błysnął ponad głową maga, po chwili wbijając się w jego tors. Okowy trzymające postać maga w całości pękły z hukiem. Ciało , ciśnięte z niepojętą siłą, uderzyło w ściany świątyni. Mur pękł, a z powstałych szczelin sypał się kurz. Wielkie kawałki kamiennej okładziny muru spadały niczym deszcz. Pośród tych zniszczeń skrzący się energią mag podniósł się i rzucił na Nasusa, który oparzony żywym ogniem zawył głęboko. Przeciwnicy zwarli się. Fala magicznej energii rozchodziła się od walczących kręgami, które porywały stojących obok ludzi niczym liście na wietrze, a stojące obok budynki obracały w ruinę. Mieszkańcy miasta uciekali gdzie popadnie, oby jak najdalej od walczących starożytnych bogów. Oddziały wojowników, wyzwolone nagle spod magicznej siły Xeratha, rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony, ku miejskim murom. Mag przywołał tajemną siłę magicznego ognia i z jego piersi trysnęły płomienie. W obliczu ataku tysiącami kul ognia, które żarzyły się płomieniem zimnym jak lód, ale nadal mogły dotkliwie parzyć, Nasus przetoczył się na bok, po czym skoczył na równe nogi i, używając ostrza swego topora jak tarczy, zaczął odbijać lecące w jego stronę dyski białego światła. Xerath unosił się nad nim, śmiejąc szaleńczo. Ostrze Nasusa, ciśnięte z nadludzką siłą, niosło niszczycielską moc. Xerath zawył z bólu i złości, a ogień gorejący w jego wnętrzu zamrugał, ale nie zgasł. Nasus skoczył ku magowi, aby dokończyć dzieła. Zwarli się ponownie i zatrzymali na ścianie świątyni; tym razem siła uderzenia roztrzaskała front budowli w pył, a z wierzchołka spadły gigantyczne bloki skalne. Każdy ruch, cios, kopnięcie walczących sprawiały, że ziemia wokół pękała, ujawniając troskliwie ukrywane starożytne krypty. Pozostałości po słonecznym dysku spadły na plac niczym moneta podrzucona przez tytana, po czym rozpłatały się w ostre jak igły drzazgi, gdy tylko dotknęły ziemi. Jedna z tych drzazg utkwiła w udzie Nasusa, który wyciągnął ją jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. Z rany popłynęła skrząca się krew. Xerath powstał z rumowiska kamieni i posłał kulę ognia wprost w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika, który się zachwiał i poleciał do tyłu, charcząc. Nie tracąc czasu, mag uwolnił cały strumień magicznej energii, kierując ją w stronę serca wroga. Nasus padł na kolana, wyjąc z nieopisanego bólu. Skóra na jego piersi była spalona. Walka z takim wrogiem nie była tym samym, co pokonanie armii śmiertelników; tu musiał się mierzyć z potęgą Wyniesionego, wzbogaconą o moc słońca i siłę czarnej magii. Podniósł głowę i przemówił głosem unoszącym się nad pożogą trawiącą Vekaurę. − Ten, którego szukasz, jest ukryty przed twym wzrokiem. − Ostatni z linii nie może ukrywać się wiecznie − odrzekł Xerath. − Wcześniej czy później go znajdę i położę kres temu bezwartościowemu rodowi. Nasus podniósł swój topór, a umieszczony w nim klejnot promieniował trzaskającą energią. − Nie pozwolę na to, pókim żyw. − Jak sobie chcesz − syknął Xerath i zaczął posyłać w stronę wroga coraz to nowe fale magicznej siły. Nasus robił, co mógł, ale nie umiał jej odeprzeć. Mag zbliżył się do przeciwnika i szepnął: − Wiele razy opowiadałem twemu bratu historię twojej zdrady i zazdrości, którą ukrywałeś. Przeklinał twoje imię po stokroć i płakał, obiecując że rozedrze twe ciało na strzępy. Nasus ryknął i poderwał się do góry. Z miejsca, nad którym unosił się Xerath, trysnął z nagła strumień ognia i lawy, a jego samego ogarnęła niszczycielska siła miliona słońc. Zaskowyczał przeciągle. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Jak miało wystarczyć? Gdy bracia walczyli z Xerathem ostatnim razem, obaj byli u szczytu swoich możliwości; teraz Nasus był jedynie cieniem swej dawnej chwały, a siła maga rosła nieprzerwanie od stuleci. Xerath odparł ten ostatni, desperacki atak przeciwnika. Nasus nie mógł zrobić już nic więcej. Magiczna siła czarnoksiężnika podniosła go, kilka razy obróciła w powietrzu, aż wreszcie cisnęła niczym lalką wprost w ruiny świątyni. Zasypany kamieniami poczuł, że jego ciało się poddało, a kości pękły jak suche gałązki. Ciało Nasusa leżało bezładnie na szczycie rumowiska. Miał wykręcone i złamane nogi, wyjęte ze stawu i potrzaskane aż do nadgarstka ramię. Próbował wstać, podpierając się zdrową ręką, ale jedynym efektem tych wysiłków były coraz to nowe fale palącego bólu wzdłuż złamanego kręgosłupa. Jedyne, co by mogło go uleczyć, to czas, a tego nie miał. − Jak nisko upadłeś, Nasusie − powiedział Xerath i płynął gładko w jego stronę z kroplami ognia spływającymi mu z palców. − Żałowałbym cię, gdybym tylko nie czuł tej całej nienawiści za wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś. Złamałem twoje ciało; twój duch był jednak złamany już od dawna, przez wszystkie te lata, kiedy samotny tułałeś się po świecie. − Lepiej być złamanym, niż okazać się krzywoprzysięzcą. Możesz mieć tę całą siłę, a i tak nadal będziesz tylko zdrajcą i niewolnikiem − odparł Nasus, kaszląc krwią. Poczuł wściekłość Xeratha i zanurzył się w niej. Tylko tyle mu pozostało. − Nie jestem niewolnikiem. Azir ostatnim dekretem darował mi wolność. Nasus zaniemówił. Xerath wolny? To nie miało sensu... − Dlaczego więc go zdradziłeś? − zapytał − po co to wszystko? − Azir był głupcem, a jego dar przyszedł za późno, by mieć wartość − odpowiedział mag. Nasus jęknął z bólu. Złamane kości ramienia tarły o siebie, ale zaczęły się zrastać. Czuł wracającą do kończyny siłę, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Ręka nadal zwisała i wyglądała na bezużyteczną. Pamiętając, jak bardzo Xerath kochał słuchać własnego głosu, Nasus zapytał: − Co zrobisz, kiedy się mnie już pozbędziesz na dobre? Co zrobisz z Shurimą, którą weźmiesz we władanie? Starał się nie pokazać po sobie bólu, który zwiastował cuda dziejące się w jego ciele. Zadane przez maga obrażenia się cofały. Xerath pokręcił głową i uniósł się wysoko nad ziemię, zatrzymując poza zasięgiem wroga. − Czy myślisz, że nie widzę, co się dzieje z twoim ciałem? − zakrzyknął. − Zatem wracaj tu i walcz! − zagrzmiał Nasus. − Wyobrażałem sobie twoją śmierć miliony razy − odrzekł mag, unosząc się jeszcze wyżej, ponad ruiny świątyni − ale to nie była śmierć z mojej ręki. Nasus wpatrywał się w przeciwnika, a resztki murów zatrzeszczały i pochyliły się, zwiastując rychły upadek. − Należysz do − ciągnął Xerath, a cała jego postać świeciła blaskiem mocniejszym niż Słoneczny Dysk. Z góry spadały kawałki skał i wielkie chmury pyłu. − A ja z przyjemnością popatrzę, jak zdziera ci mięso z kości. Cisnąwszy kilka łańcuchów białego ognia w kierunku walących się murów, mag dodał: − Do tego czasu, pogrzebię cię pod tymi samymi piaskami, wśród których zamknąłeś mnie. Postać Xeratha rozbłysła jak wybuchająca gwiazda, a wiązka ognia się przesunęła. Lawina kamieni spadała na ziemie z hukiem, a niszcząca siła ognia wypełniła całą Vekaurę. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i zaczęła rozpadać, podnosząc się i kręcąc wraz z leżącym nań Nasusem. Ściany świątyni wreszcie runęły, grzebiąc wojownika pod setkami ton gruzu. XII Mrok ustąpił. Nadeszło światło. Cieniutka wstęga palącej jasności. Słoneczny Blask? Nie był pewien, czy powinien zaufać zmysłom. Może to tylko urojenie, ułatwiające ciału śmierć? Czy tak właśnie umierają Wyniesieni? Nie. To nie śmierć. Światło przesunęło się lekko i poczuł, jak ogrzewa jego skórę. Przeniósł ciężar ciała, wyciągając nogi i obracając ramionami. Kończyny odzyskały pełną sprawność, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: spędził pod ziemią dłuższy czas. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny. Jak długo by to nie było, i tak za długo. jest wolny i silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. sięgnął ręką nad głowę; roztopiona skała zastygła nad nim na kształt niemal idealnej kopuły o spodzie gładkim jak szkło i ciepłym w dotyku. Nawet w półmroku widział wzór uformowany na skale − przypominał wir powstały z farby na palecie malarza. Zaczął uderzać skałę w miejscu, z którego przybywała wstęga światła. Z każdym ruchem skała ustępowała coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie pękła, rozsypując się jak szkło. Światło zalało mu oczy; znajdował się w rumowisku skał, które kiedyś było główną świątynią Vekaury. Wygiął się, aby podnieść drzazgę ze strzaskanej kopuły, która do niedawna go chroniła. Przewrócił ją w palcach, widząc, jak bardzo nie pasowały do siebie materiały, z których była zrobiona. Nasus schował ostrą jak brzytwa drzazgę w tunice i opuścił rumowisko. Rozglądał się wokół, wsłuchując się w żałobne westchnienia wiatru niosące szepty umarłych. Vekaura, lub raczej jej imitacja, zbudowana wśród ruin, odeszła. Nasus zauważył, jak wiele z otaczających go skał miało fakturę identyczną jak ta, która uratowała mu życie. Ich krawędzie były pofalowane niczym szkliwiona fala przypływu, zatrzymana w ruchu. Pod tymi kamiennymi falami przetrwali mieszkańcy Vekaury, schronieni przed zabójczą pożogą wywołaną przez Xeratha. Wychodzili spod ziemi pojedynczo lub dwójkami, łącząc się z czasem w większe grupy, oślepieni światłem słońca, oniemiali, niemogący uwierzyć, że żyją. Nasus skinął lekko głową i, opuszczając miasto, mruknął pod nosem: − Shurima jest ci wdzięczna, . Miasto stało się na powrót wielką, potłuczoną skorupą skrywającą dawną chwałę. Zburzone mury, potrzaskane fundamenty i kikuty kolumn, które sterczały jak spalone, martwe drzewa w skamieniałym lesie. Takie same ruiny powstały w wyniku pierwszego starcia z Xerathem, kiedy upadła Shurima. Nasus pamiętał je wyraźnie. Poczucie winy kazało mu wtedy ukryć się przed światem, teraz jednak nie mógł postąpić tak samo. Mag porównał do rozszalałej bestii, ale Nasus znał brata lepiej. Pamiętał szlachetnego wojownika, którym był, mężczyznę, który oddał za niego swoje życie. Rycerza, który poświęcił siebie i wszystko, co miał, aby ratować ojczyznę przed zdrajcą. Xerath szybko zapomniał o tej stronie Renektona. Nasus zaś zawsze o tym pamiętał. Jeśli brat żył, żyć też musiał bohater, którym kiedyś był. Jeśli Nasusowi uda się dotrzeć do tej części jego umysłu, może będzie mógł wyciągnąć go z szaleństwa, w które wpadł. Wystarczająco długo uważał, że spotkanie braci niechybnie skończy się śmiercią jednego z nich. Teraz już tak nie myślał. Teraz miał cel. przetrwała, więc była też nadzieja. − Potrzebuję cię, Renektonie − pomyślał Nasus. − Bez ciebie nie pokonam Xeratha. Przed nim pustynia, wołająca go po imieniu. Za nim piach, odzyskujący, co swoje. Postacie * (wspomniany) * * (wspomniany) * * * Ciekawostki * Wydarzenia dzieją się jakiś czas po opowieści Ptak i Gałąź, kiedy wróciła z do ojczystego kraju. * Opowiadanie skupia się na konfrontacji z w świątyni Vekaura w . Zobacz także * Rodowód * Shurima en:Bloodline Kategoria:Opowiadania